<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misadventures of Idiots In Love by casastella</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199925">Misadventures of Idiots In Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/casastella/pseuds/casastella'>casastella</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Getting Together, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Moving In Together, Not Beta Read, Nothing explicit, Semi is soft for Shirabu, Spoilers for the post-nationals arc, and Shirabu is a little shit as usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:16:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/casastella/pseuds/casastella</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing conventional about the progression of Semi and Shirabu's relationship but for one reason or another, all of Semi's plans for their blooming romance seem to deviate. </p><p> Shirabu is okay with that. </p><p>[a relationship study following Semi and Shirabu's firsts]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not actually sure what this fic is. I just word-vomited about my current obsession to cope with the recent turn of events globally and the fact that second year of med is beating me up good. </p><p>Anyway. I am officially SemiShira trash. </p><p>Also, I've structured the work so that the smut is easily skippable if that's not your thing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> First days always sucked a little. The chaos, the nerves, the awkwardness. Shirabu didn’t feel any of it but everyone around him did and it was almost the same, like paper soaking up water, seeping into him. He’d moved into his dorm room on the weekend before school started, as had most students but the official first day was always the same, boarding school or not.</p><p> Shirabu had located his classrooms prior and filed his books as needed. He’d made friends with his roommate, who was a second year and didn’t seem very keen to show him the ropes but that was fine. Shirabu managed just fine on his own. He’d read the student guides, he knew curfew times and library opening hours and where the bathrooms were. After a couple of days, he figured out when the showers were the least busy. He settled in fine.</p><p> Official volleyball club began on Monday evening and it was almost overwhelming how many people there were, how many had gotten here through sports scholarships. Maybe he wasn’t scouted like the rest but Shirabu knew he was a good player. He was adaptable and reliable and that had to speak for something, even if his skills didn’t.</p><p> So he steeled his nerves when he introduced himself, “Shirabu Kenjirou from Wakutani South Middle School. I played setter.”</p><p> Shirabu wasn’t sure why he attracted a particular senpai’s attention afterwards. He wasn’t the only setter of the rookie bunch nor was he the most enthusiastic by any means but the team’s current setter and second year, Semi Eita, approached him before any other first year.</p><p> In most aspects of life, Shirabu had himself sorted. But just the year before he’d come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to boys in less of an an ‘I really want to be <em>like</em> him’ way and more of an ‘I really want to be <em>with</em> him’ way and Semi definitely fell into the latter. Shirabu wasn’t sure why because Semi was <em>not</em> his type, not with the eyeliner and tacky black nail polish. And was that a piercing hole in his ear? Whatever. The point was, Shirabu had not yet found a balance between polite and flustered when talking to attractive people.</p><p> So when Semi came to talk to him, he knew there would be a problem.</p><p> “Hey, I heard you’re from Wakutani,” Semi said, smiling. “You guys were pretty strong last year. You played during qualifiers, right?”</p><p> “I did,” Shirabu said tensely, trying to tape his right fingers with his left hand.</p><p> “Let me,” Semi said, taking the roll of tape without waiting for a response. It was not a good idea because-</p><p> “I can handle it.”</p><p> Semi paused, clearly taken aback by the brashness and Shirabu wanted to die. Semi slowly let go of the tape. “All right. I’m just trying to help.”</p><p> Shirabu mumbled, “Thanks.”</p><p> “Look, uh, I’m this year’s starting setter. If you want any help from me or the rest of the team, don’t hesitate to ask.”</p><p> “Thanks,” he said again. He could have followed it up with any number of things like, ‘I appreciate it’ or even simply, ‘I will’. But Semi was actually very pretty up close and the eyeliner <em>worked</em>, okay? It was distracting. So just as he was turning to move onto another first year, Shirabu ended up blurting, “I’m sure I’ll be fine.”</p><p> Semi gave him a funny look before nodding and moving on. He didn’t even go to the other first years anymore. He changed course and went back to the group of second years warming up, probably recounting his encounters with a rude rookie.</p><p> Shirabu didn’t look at any of the second years for the rest of the initiation evening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just One Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> There weren’t any lead-up to the next phase and they definitely jumped a few steps in between where something akin to friendship should be.</p><p> Their lost to Karasuno still resonated a week later when the team held their weekly study sessions in the library. They were quieter than usual because this was the first time since the loss that the third years were with the rest of the team. Shirabu couldn’t focus. He hadn’t been able to focus for the past week. It had been weird not tossing to Ushijima or Reon or Tendou. It had been weird taking up their spot as leaders. He didn’t want his grades to suffer for it but his edges were frayed, threads loose. If he tugged one a bit too much, he might completely fall apart.</p><p> An elbow nudged him. “You’ve been staring at that question for the past five minutes. Do you need help?”</p><p> Why was Semi even sitting next to him today? That just made it worse but God, Shirabu missed seeing him at practice. He missed the unnecessary advice and the general over-caring. Kawanishi had, to everyone’s surprise, had started to fill in Semi’s role of team-mum but it wasn’t the same. Semi just had that personality that, even though it annoyed the hell out of Shirabu, made people respect and look up to him. He missed it.</p><p> “Kenjirou?” Semi prompted again.</p><p> “I’m fine, Semi-san.”</p><p> Semi took a good long look at him. “Okay.”</p><p> Tendou had started a conversation about this character from his literature textbook with Yamagata, and Reon explained the concept of crossover in meiosis to Goshiki and quiet chatter droned, more subdued than usual.</p><p> Shirabu looked at the question; <em>Explain how the theme of loss is portrayed differently in the two texts.</em> He wasn’t even sure what the two texts were. He’d read them but remembered nothing. The notes he’d annotated made no sense.</p><p> He just kept thinking of the boy sitting next to him and thought that this was what loss was, not the match against Karasuno, not whatever these people lost in imaginary passages on paper. Loss was the emptiness he felt when he looked around the gym and he didn’t see the third years, especially Semi.</p><p> “Kenjirou?” Semi said again quietly, scooting closer.</p><p> Shirabu looked up to see a rare flicker uncertainty in Semi’s eyes.</p><p> “I know now’s not the ideal time,” a gesture around the full table, which had gained some livelihood after Tendou started complaining, “but I don’t think my chances will go any higher at another time anyway so I’m just gonna ask. Do you want to go out on a date?”</p><p> Shirabu blinked, unsure if he heard right. “You mean with you?”</p><p> Semi rolled his eyes. “No, I meant Oikawa Tooru. Of course, I mean with me.”</p><p> From across the table, Tendou interrupted with, “Wait. Is it finally happening? Are you doing it, Semisemi?”</p><p> Yamagata’s eyes lit up and Reon gave an encouraging thumbs-up. Goshiki was ever so confused.</p><p> “I <em>was</em> asking him,” Semi said, annoyed, “before you all butted in.”</p><p> “Into what?” Goshiki asked.</p><p> Ushijima frowned. “Eita, why now?”</p><p> That was a good question. Shirabu was about ready to combust and he did not want to do that in front of a dozen odd people.</p><p> “So what’s the answer?” Kawanishi asked with a smirk.</p><p> They all looked at him and Shirabu glared at Semi.</p><p> Where was the friendship? Had they ever had a conversation where one wasn’t trying to one-up the other or straight up strangle each other? Or was Shirabu not a little fucked up in the head for falling in love with things like, “Go to the nurse, you stubborn brat.” Or the classic, “I told you so.” Was he really right to believe that those were Semi’s way of showing he cared?</p><p> Now he had the entire team staring at him expectantly after Semi just casually chucked that question out in public.</p><p> Semi himself was smiling in amusement. “Wow, you’re really thinking hard about it, aren’t you? It’s just a date. You can say no.”</p><p> “Boo!” Yamagata said.</p><p> “Date?” Goshiki asked.</p><p> “Whatever,” Shirabu mumbled. “Just one date.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It wasn’t just one date. It was two and three and five and they were suddenly losing count. Semi graduated and was accepted into a university within the prefecture and Shirabu started his final year of high school and became captain and everything was so hectic but they always made time for each other. Summer rolled around and after that week-long training camp, Shirabu was completely free because he knocked out his homework early.</p><p> Most days Semi came around to pick him with a moped, a graduation gift from his parents, and they drove around town, trying as many ice-cream flavours from as many places as possible. And okay, maybe they weren’t really dates because Semi claimed that dates required a certain grandeur like the amusement park they went out to for their first date.  But Shirabu still counted these impromptu ice-cream runs or just random outings. This time spent with Semi was the only thing keeping him sane from the pressure of third year and captaincy.</p><p> “What is it that you want from me?” Shirabu had asked on that first date, still sceptical about the whole thing, like Semi might be pulling a prank or something.</p><p> But then Semi said, “Whatever you’ll give me,” and he nearly broke down right there.</p><p> “Okay,” he choked out around his boba straw. “But I want to take things slow.”</p><p> To give both of them the chance to back off if they needed to, seeing as Semi wasn’t going to be around Shiratorizawa much longer.</p><p> That hadn’t happened because they somehow made it work. Shirabu never imagined putting so much effort into a relationship but now that he was here, holding hands with his boyfriend as they walked towards a little creek just out of town, he wouldn’t give it up for the world.</p><p> “You know, you’ve still got ice-cream on your chin,” Semi said, plopping right down onto the grass by the rushing water.</p><p> “<em>What?</em>” Shirabu growled, wiping furiously at his chin. He had that ice-cream <em>half an hour </em>ago.</p><p> “You keep missing the spot. Come here.”</p><p> Shirabu sat and jut his face out. Semi took it in both hands, not exactly trying to be gentle, and wiped a thumb beneath Shirabu’s lips. But he didn’t let go afterwards, kept brushing the thumb across his bottom lip and staring intensely enough to almost scare Shirabu. Almost. But the fear had given way to something else entirely over the months, something like hunger.</p><p> When he asked to take things slow, Shirabu didn’t mean <em>this</em> slow. It took them two months to hold hands around people, which was the only reason anyone figured that they were beyond ‘just one date’. Kissing? Well, if Semi didn’t do something about it soon, Shirabu was going to have to take charge.</p><p> Semi cleared his throat and let go, leaning back on his hands. “How’s your new ace going? Finally measuring up to your expectations?”</p><p> Shirabu nearly sighed. “Not yet but maybe I just don’t give Goshiki enough credit.”</p><p> Semi raised an eyebrow, grinning. “What’s this? Is the demon senpai going soft? Did the bowl cut finally start growing on you?”</p><p> Shirabu pressed his hand against Semi’s face. “I’m just saying that he’s never going to be Ushijima-san so I have to stop being disappointed about it.”</p><p> “You really have to make yourself seem like an asshole all the time, don’t you?”</p><p> “Shut up. Tell me about your college team.”</p><p> Shirabu asked for it all the time but Semi never declined. He’d given up competitive games and joined social club instead. Though some also played in competitive teams, most weren’t committed, opting to show up when they felt like it. The ones who never missed were from teams he’d played against in high school, including Karasuno’s former captain and setter and surprisingly, Seijoh’s ace. Shirabu couldn’t picture it but Semi said they were all good friends now.</p><p> Eventually, he got bored of recounting their latest game and claimed that he was hot. He proceeded to shuck his shirt off in one swift motion that did <em>things</em> to Shirabu and waded into the creek. Semi’s skin glowed golden from the summer tan, far more mesmerising than Shirabu ever remembered. In the change rooms, he always tried not to be looking at Semi or at least tried to be discreet about it but he was allowed to openly stare now and could righteously glare at anyone else who did too.</p><p> Maybe it was the sentiment that also had Shirabu tugging off his shirt and joining Semi when he beckoned. Maybe it was the heat messing with his mind. Either way, he found himself willingly trudging through cool but dirty water, soaking him up to his knees.</p><p> “Are you okay today?” Semi asked, hands on hips.</p><p> “Yeah, why?”</p><p> “For one, you’re actually going easier on Goshiki and- Hey, no splashing! For another, you’re coming into the water, which, and I quote, ‘is full of fish piss.’”</p><p> Semi earned himself another splash.</p><p> “I’m going back then,” Shirabu declared, marching away because he knew Semi would catch him halfway and apologise, asking him to stay.</p><p> Semi did exactly that but instead of catching him by the wrist like usual, Semi wrapped his arms around Shirabu’s whole body. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. Don’t go back.”</p><p> Their faces were very close together now and it wouldn’t take much at all for Shirabu to stand on his toes and kiss him and Semi seemed to realise that too. His eyes fell back on Shirabu’s mouth with no ounce of discretion, the way they had been doing for a few weeks.</p><p> Shirabu wrapped his arms around Semi’s waist, hoping he’d take a goddamned hint. Shirabu could kiss him, of course but Semi was a romantic. He wanted things they did to be special, like Valentines day and new years and whatnot. He always harped on about how he regretted asking Shirabu out at such a shitty time because he didn’t actually think he had a chance. Having their first kiss in the middle of a creek filled with questionable substances? Probably not a dream come true.</p><p> “Kenji,” Semi murmured, swallowing. “I wanted to wait until I can take you out on a proper date but…I also really want to kiss you right now. Can I, maybe, do a raincheck on that date and get a kiss in advance?”</p><p> If Shirabu hadn’t been waiting for this for so damned long, he’d make a comment about crappy ways to run a business. But as it was, all he could say was, “Yes,” before Semi’s lips stole the rest of his words.</p><p> Despite what their daily interaction suggested, their kiss was soft and slow and with none of the hostility present in their quips. Shirabu ran his hands across the warm, smooth plane of Semi’s skin and Semi cupped his cheeks tenderly, easing his mouth open. Shirabu never imagined being happy with a kiss this slow and gentle, because most of his fantasies that involved Semi also involved teeth and fervent hands. But he was. He was so happy for the light caresses and the soft press of lips that tested the waters because, contrary to words exchanged on their first date, Shirabu would happily take whatever Semi gave him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you do see any obvious mistakes in my writing, please feel free to let me know. I don't have a beta reader and I don't put a lot time to edit something that I do for relaxation so there are usually a few.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 'I Love You'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Shirabu graduated. He wasn’t the greatest captain ever and he couldn’t take his team to nationals and he didn’t leave behind any sort of legacy on the court. Once upon a time, he would’ve been disappointed in himself but he didn’t mind too much now. He came out with good friends, an amazing boyfriend and a ticket to med school.</p><p> He celebrated with the team, including some of the alumni. Tendou welcomed he and Kawanishi to the world of adulthood and Goshiki cried because he wasn’t ready to be a senpai. Shirabu, from the kindness of his heart, passed on wisdom and advice on leading a team without failing any subjects and Semi just smirked at him the whole way through, mouthing, “Softie.”</p><p> Okay, maybe he would miss his team.</p><p> That was one night.</p><p> The next night, Semi took him out for celebratory dinner with just the two of them and afterwards, they went back to Semi’s apartment. He shared it with another guy who took night classes so they had the whole place to themselves for a while. Shirabu had only visited once when Semi first moved in but nothing had changed about the place.</p><p> A Western movie was playing on the small flat-screen TV on mute as Shirabu lounged on the couch and paid far more attention to Semi sitting on the floor with his back to the TV, books spread across the coffee table. Shirabu might have graduated and finished all his entrance exams, but Semi still had finals and Shirabu wasn’t going to let him slack off two nights in a row. As expected, Semi didn’t look too happy about it.</p><p> He read his notes with furrowed eyebrows, teeth chewing on his bottom lip. He’d apparently grown out of lip licking phase and Shirabu still didn’t know if he was thankful or disappointed. On one hand, it was hot as fuck. On the other, it was hot as fuck.</p><p> If Shirabu wasn’t staring, he might not have noticed the subtle shift of Semi’s expression from grumpy to lost in thought. Whatever thought it was, it wasn’t about the stuff on his page because he hadn’t flipped or written anything in a while.</p><p> “Hey, Kenji,” Semi said a minute later, hesitant. He looked up slowly, carefully. “I was talking to your mum the other day, at the graduation ceremony.”</p><p> Shirabu shouldn’t have been worried to hear that but he was. He sat up a little straighter. “I know. I saw you guys from the stage.”</p><p> “Right.” He nodded, clicking his pen twice. “She told me you got an offer from a Tokyo university too.”</p><p> Oh.</p><p> Semi set the pen down. “Kenjirou, that’s great news. Why didn’t you tell me?”</p><p> Shirabu shrugged, already seeing where this was headed. “Because I’m not going there. I already have an offer in the prefecture.”</p><p> “But you wanted to go to Tokyo. That’s been your goal since you came to high school and you have it now. Why did you change your mind?”</p><p> He didn’t want to do this. He had a good night and he’d made up his mind long ago. He only sent the application to Tokyo schools because his parents wanted him to. That was why his mum even talked to Semi about it.</p><p> “I just don’t want to anymore,” Shirabu said, trying to not be defensive but not quite managing. “Medicine is the same here as it is in Tokyo.”</p><p> Semi, of course, saw right through him. “Kenji, I don’t want to tie you down.”</p><p> He’d said it softly enough to terrify Shirabu. Terrified of being here, sitting in front of Semi, talking about this and how the conversation will end. He shook his head. “Don’t do this to me.”</p><p> Semi leaned forward, folding his arms over the table, and rested his head on it for a few, long seconds. When he looked up, he was smiling but it was all wrong. “When you love someone, you don’t hold them back. You raise each other as high as they can go. I love you, Kenjirou, and I want you to chase your dreams.”</p><p> <em>I love you. I love you. I love you.</em> Then why was Shirabu’s heart on the verge of shattering? He swallowed the lump in his throat. “Is this it? You’re letting me go just like that?”</p><p> Semi looked horrified. “What? No, of course not!”</p><p> “Then <em>what</em>? You’re asking me to leave you here while I move to three hundred miles away!”</p><p> Semi finally seemed to understand what Shirabu was thinking. He left the table leisurely to come sit on the couch like he wasn’t currently giving Shirabu a heart attack. “I’m not saying that. I did some asking around and apparently after another year, I can get an early diploma to transfer and finish the full degree at another university. Or I can start working, if I wanted to.”</p><p> “So what, you’re coming to Tokyo too?”</p><p> “After another year.”</p><p> Shirabu scanned his face for signs that this was some cruel white lie to make him leave but he’d come to know Semi well now and there was only sincerity in his smile.  </p><p> “Holy shit,” he sighed. Then he punched Semi in the arm. “Fucking start with that! I thought you were breaking up with me.”</p><p> Semi grinned because he was an asshole. Then he pulled Shirabu in with both arms, pressing his face into his neck despite Shirabu’s protests. “You can’t get rid of me that easily. If you would have me, Kenji, I would stay with you forever.”</p><p> Shirabu knew better than to believe in words like ‘forever’, especially when they were so young and the future was not set in stone. But it was so beautiful when Semi promised it, so tempting. The struggles of the past year would not even compare to the struggles to come in the following year spent apart but perhaps that was why it was so tempting to believe in forever. Or maybe because he’d just been faced with the very real possibility of losing Semi.</p><p> Either way, Shirabu pressed a lingering kiss to Semi’s lips, revelling in his warmth and muttering, “I love you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Moving In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't write much for this part because something happened in my own life while I was writing and I just didn't want to push myself to write something that wouldn't be great for my wellbeing. I'm really sorry if it's a bit rushed and unrealistic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The year was miserable and painful and lonely. The workload was far more intense than he was prepared for, he’d made some friends on the first day only to never see their faces again, living away from home sucked and he spent most nights thinking about Semi. It was pathetic, really, but he couldn’t help this being the root of his greatest insecurity.</p><p> They video called most nights and Semi visited him every few weeks while Shirabu went back to Miyagi when he had breaks. Every time they saw each other again, Shirabu couldn’t help but look at Semi and wonder if anyone else had fallen in love with Semi. And had Semi stopped loving him? The distance between them was all inside Shirabu’s head and he knew that.</p><p> Yet, he couldn’t help but feel like they were being torn apart in different directions, despite Semi’s repeated reassurance that he would join him in the coming year. It wasn’t a lack of trust because he trusted Semi completely. It was more of the idea of Semi losing interest in him, finding someone who was more reasonable or better looking or less <em>needy</em>. That had never been a word Shirabu would’ve thought to associate with himself but he was. So pathetic.</p><p> It took everything Shirabu had to keep his demons at bay and blurt things that would really put a strain on their long-distance relationship.</p><p> “What are you thinking about?”</p><p> Shirabu blinked and looked up at Semi, carrying a stack of boxes up the stairs. Right. They were moving in together now and their new apartment was currently filled with more of these boxes. Everything was still so surreal.</p><p> Shirabu clicked his tongue. “Just how much space your shit will take up.”</p><p> “That’s all right,” Semi called as he walked off towards their door. “If you get really annoyed, you can use those textbooks of yours to make a wall between our shit.”</p><p> Shirabu smiled at his back.</p><p> He’d made it. <em>They’d</em> made it.</p><p> The hell-year was finally over and they were standing on the other side. Shirabu had acted all nonchalant when Semi proposed the idea of living together in Tokyo when he moved up. He’d almost expected Semi make a bigger deal out of it than a casual, if a little hesitant, question he threw into the open while they hung out in Shirabu’s back yard. Sure, it was just sharing an apartment for financial convenience but they were still <em>moving in together.</em></p><p> “Well, duh,” Shirabu had said. “Who else would put up with you?”</p><p> “It feels so nice to be appreciated by my boyfriend,” Semi replied sarcastically.</p><p> They both knew exactly how fast their hearts had raced at all the possibilities presented before them now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this is where it gets...spicy. This isn't my first time writing smut but it is my first time posting it online, even if it's not very explicit at all. I really hope my future employers won't connect the dots back to me. </p><p> </p><p>If this isn't your cup of tea, please skip the whole chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It almost happened once, the year before. Shirabu was back in Miyagi for winter break and a conversation kept repeating in his mind so on the last night before he left, he pushed Semi onto the bed and kissed the hell out of him, desperate and messy. That itself was nothing new; they’d ended up tangled in each other more times than either could count by this point. What was new was Shirabu peeling Semi’s shirt off and sucking bruises down his neck and chest until he came to the waistband of his sweatpants. Semi was panting beneath him, lip between his teeth as he looked down with darkened eyes.</p><p> Shirabu had never done this before. Up until this point, he’d always been the one pinned against things as Semi worked him into oblivion, whether by hand or by mouth. But he swallowed his nerves and tugged Semi’s pants down and took him in. He didn’t know what he was doing. He’d fantasized about a lot of things but putting action to those thoughts was terrifying.</p><p> Whatever he’d ended up doing, it seemed to work wonders on Semi because his hips bucked with every stroke of Shirabu’s tongue, fingers dug into sheets and a forearm muffled his moans. Semi didn’t let Shirabu finish the job. He’d pulled Shirabu up and flipped them over, losing all of Shirabu’s clothes in the process and leaving him bare beneath Semi whose eyes lingered on every part of him.</p><p> The next few minutes were a blur. Semi returned the favour, fingers ghosting over the sensitive skin of Shirabu’s inner thighs, probably wrapping around his length. He wasn’t sure.</p><p> A girl from one of his tutorials – whom he hung out with occasionally – had said, “Long distance? Whoa. That must be difficult. I would always be worried about him leaving me.” It was such an insensitive thing to say but he knew she was as blunt as he was so he didn’t fault her for it.</p><p> Another girl piped in with, “Well, there is one guaranteed way to keep a guy.” She added a wink in his direction.</p><p> And that got him thinking.</p><p> Which put him where he was right now.</p><p> <em>I want this</em>, he told himself. He really did want it, had wanted it for years. It didn’t make him any less scared.</p><p> “Kenjirou, you’re shaking,” Semi said. He’d paused what he was doing between Shirabu’s legs and was looking up concerned. “Did I hurt you?”</p><p> “No,” Shirabu grunted. They weren’t doing anything that could hurt yet. “Keep going.”</p><p> Semi didn’t. He crawled up to lean over him and gently pressed their foreheads together. “You’re not ready, Kenji. We’re not doing this.”</p><p> The tenderness of the way Semi spoke destroyed him. Tears spilled over and Semi kissed them away and promised a better next time, chastising him for trying to rush himself. Shirabu fell asleep clinging to him.</p><p> When Semi drove him to the train station the next morning, he said, “I don’t know what last night was about but don’t think we have to have sex just because we’ve been dating for a while or because people give you shit for being inexperienced or whatever. If anyone is, I’ll beat them up.”</p><p> “It’s nothing like that,” Shirabu said, on the verge of breaking down again.</p><p> They came to stop at a red light and Semi took his hand, pressing a kiss over his knuckles. “I want to do this right with you and I don’t care however long it takes. You don’t owe me anything.”</p><p> That was months ago but Shirabu still remembered the warmth that swelled inside and threatened to burst. He’d never said it but he appreciated those words more than he could ever show because now-</p><p> Now, he could properly revel in the feel of Semi’s hand as it roamed over his thigh, lips capturing each of Shirabu’s breathy moans from the slow, steady thrusts. He could enjoy every blissful feeling without the guilt and terror.</p><p> Semi, ever the romantic, had wanted to wait until he could set up candles or flowers in the apartment but quickly fell apart after Shirabu got into bed naked and kissed him, lightly tracing fingers over his abdomen.</p><p> Still, Semi had taken his time, bringing Shirabu close to the edge several times before he admitted, absolutely wrecked, “Kenji, we can’t go any further.”</p><p> It was a sweet sentiment but Shirabu wasn’t afraid anymore. “I want this.” Before Semi could protest, he’d added, “I’ve never been more sure of anything.”</p><p> And then after that Semi had never been more patient or more gentle with him, drawing out noises he didn’t know he was capable of making.</p><p> “Faster,” Shirabu breathed.</p><p> Semi swallowed thickly, eyes hazed. “You sure?”</p><p> “Yes, Eita. I’m not glass. We’re never gonna get-” He shut Shirabu right up with a deep thrust that made him release some embarrassing sound between a gasp and a whine, back arching off the bed.</p><p> He pressed his lips together to prevent any other sounds escaping as Semi continued with significantly less restraint, hitting in just the right spot each time. Shirabu never imagined he’d be so vocal. After all, he was perfectly silent when he touched himself but here he was, utterly mortified to discover otherwise.</p><p> “One day,” Semi murmured into Shirabu’s neck, “I’ll make you scream my name.”</p><p> Never mind the fact that Shirabu could barely hold back his moans <em>now</em>, he said, “In your dreams.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe I'm putting this out there... I hope the smut is okay. I don't read or write much of it so it might be a bit...Cringe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Marry Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Shirabu would graduate from university in three months’ time. He’d already secured a place for residency at a regional hospital that he would start soon. Semi had graduated three years before and, with charm and good looks, he’d made his way up the ranks to the recent promotion of volleyball head coach for the kids’ team at a public sports centre, not to mention his job as a physical therapist was on the verge of seeing improvement too. He was probably decent at what he did but Shirabu liked to think it was the heart-aching smile that won all the teachers’ and mums’ hearts. Also, he joined a band, which. Yeah. He still couldn’t get over it.</p><p> They’d moved houses too, last year, because Semi claimed that with him working proper jobs, they could afford to live somewhere a little better. Shirabu didn’t really care but Semi just wanted a place where they could keep pets. So now they had a Yorkshire terrier and a ragdoll cat. The cat was bigger than the dog, which Shirabu’s parents couldn’t comprehend whenever they came to visit.</p><p> Another thing they couldn’t comprehend was why he and Semi weren’t married yet. His excuse was always that someone still financially dependent on their parents to pay for his share of the rent shouldn’t be married. He’d say he was waiting for steady income. It was true but the main reason was simply that Semi hadn’t asked him yet. He knew marriage was at least in Semi’s agenda because he always claimed that he was going to marry Shirabu one day. It’s just that ‘one day’ was still not soon.</p><p> Sometimes that irked him. He’d spend an evening with Semi and their pets and wonder why he hadn’t put a ring on that finger yet. The reason was, of course, he couldn’t afford that ring but it was still frustrating. Logically he knew that nothing would change just because they were married – they’d practically been married since high school, according to Tendou and Kawanishi. But it peeved him when Semi introduced him to workmates or children he coached as ‘boyfriend’.</p><p> “Why don’t <em>you</em> ask him?” his fellow med students had asked, completely unprompted on his part, mind you. They just happened to witness him witnessing a proposal between another fellow students and apparently there was something on his face to elicit that question.</p><p> “I’m just waiting for the right time,” he’d said, glaring.</p><p> The thing about life was that there was no such thing as the right time. Sometimes shit just happened at the worst moments but often it eventually worked out anyway. If med school had taught him anything it was to stop wrestling with things beyond his control, and that there weren’t very many things he <em>could</em> control. He had to accept that.</p><p> Now, that wasn’t the logic Shirabu was using when It happened. That was just pure impulse.</p><p> It was a Friday, six in the evening and the train was packed. Shirabu had finished his class and Semi had left from band rehearsal and met up at the station to go home together because Semi hated driving in peak hour traffic. They used to go out on Friday nights but the honeymoon phase had worn off and now they just cuddled in bed or put on a movie and slept in ‘til noon on Saturday.</p><p> The train threw Shirabu into Semi’s chest every time it slowed to a stop or someone would bump into him while trying to get to the exit. At one point Semi wrapped an arm around Shirabu’s shoulder and pulled him in, leaning in just close enough to smell his aftershave. They used the same one but it was somehow a lot sexier on Semi.</p><p> His eyeliner had become a little smudged, no doubt from that habit of rubbing his eyes from beneath his glasses and also lack of practice in application. Semi had stopped wearing it for a few years when he started coaching, concerned that he wouldn’t be taken seriously. It was only recently that Shirabu convinced him to put it on again and apparently the response from the kids was enough to make him cry when he got home. A couple of boys had been ecstatic to find out that they too could put on eyeliner and asked to try it.</p><p> Semi always vocalised how proud he was of Shirabu but it was true for the other way around too, even if Shirabu didn’t say it as often. Neither of them was as well put-together as they’d liked to be – if it weren’t for their parents, some of their bills wouldn’t be paid on time. But they had come very far from two asshole teenagers who hid their feelings behind insults and banter.</p><p> Semi saw him staring and smiled. “What?”</p><p> “Marry me.”</p><p> So yeah. Semi’s impulsiveness had rubbed off on him over the years, rearing its head at the worst time but Shirabu regretted nothing.</p><p> Semi, on the other hand, lost his smile. He looked absolutely done with everything, just staring blankly while a few people around them gave weird glances.</p><p> “Are you kidding me?” he said.</p><p> “Why would I be kidding?”</p><p> Semi opened and closed his mouth a few times, hand gesturing at nothing. His movements jostled the guitar strapped across his back and bumped nearby people. “Kenjirou, I- No.”</p><p> “No?”</p><p> “No, no, no, no, no,” he muttered, finally deciding what to do with the hand that didn’t hold an overhead handle, which was to push it into his hair. “You can’t just- Don’t propose to me on a train! Do you even have a ring?”</p><p> They’ve definitely attracted attention.</p><p> “Not yet but I’ll get one.”</p><p> Semi looked even more done, which was a feat. “Kenji, all you had to do was wait two weeks. Two weeks! That’s it. I had something planned and it definitely wasn’t to get down on my knee on a packed public transport. <em>You’re</em> not even on your knee!”</p><p> Semi was upset, sure, but it was kind of funny seeing him lose it and Shirabu imagined this was how he must’ve felt when Shirabu panicked after being asked out. “But if you’re going to ask me anyway, why don’t you just say ‘yes’ now?”</p><p> “Absolutely not. Every other time, one thing or another has managed to ruin my plans. Not this time, Kenjirou. I’m not getting married after being proposed to like this. So suck it up and wait two more weeks.”</p><p> Shirabu looked around at everyone either trying not to hear them or being outright perplexed by what was happening. A small one-foot berth had formed around them so they were essentially standing in the middle of the spotlight. He would be mad that Semi rejected him in public like this but it was his fault so he did ‘suck it up’ and huffed instead.</p><p> “Fine but it better be the best fucking proposal ever.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Semi’s big plan was an amusement park. He’s wanted to make the trip seem like an impromptu plan and pop the question when Shirabu least expected it, as a sort of sentiment to their very first date. He wasn’t happy about Shirabu ruining the surprise for himself and complained the whole way there. Shirabu let him because he really wanted that damned ring on his finger.</p><p> So of course, Semi made him wait the whole day. The bastard.</p><p> When the sun had gone down and they were making their way back to the carpark, Shirabu was starting to wonder if he was going to ask at all. Neither had said anything about it since they arrived but Semi definitely saw those sneaky glances to find where he was hiding the rings.</p><p> Then, there, in the distance was a tall, lanky redhead who looked way too familiar. Shirabu narrowed his eyes, unsure if he was hallucinating or if he really saw a senpai among the departing crowd. He didn’t have to strain his eyes for long because suddenly the guy lit up. Then six other guys lit up, all standing in a row with glowing letters on them, spelling out:</p><p>MARRY ME</p><p> They were all Shiratorizawa alumni: Tendou, Reon, Yamagata, Jin, Kawanishi, Goshiki and even Ushijima. Ushijima who was in Argentina just last week, and everyone else busy all over the country. Semi managed to get them all here.</p><p> The crowd seemed to part, gasping and awing, curiously peering around each other to see.</p><p> “Kenjirou,” Semi started and got down on one knee, taking Shirabu’s hand. “From the first day I met you I knew there was something about you that would never leave my mind. After eight years, I’ve finally figured out what that is. It’s you. All of you. Look, I know you hate cheesy shit so thanks for putting up with it every time I dragged you out on a date and thanks for letting me say all that just now.”</p><p> “Yes.”</p><p> Semi blinked. Then he glared. “I’m going to pretend you didn’t say that so I can finish my speech. Anyway. The point is, I love you. I love you so much and I’m so grateful for the seven years we’ve been together and the year that we weren’t and I’m…” He swallowed. “I’m honoured to have been by your side, growing together, and I’d like to be by your side for the rest of our lives if you’d let me. Shirabu Kenjirou, will you marry me?”</p><p> From absolutely nowhere, Semi brought out a small, velvet box and flipped it open.</p><p> “Yes.”</p><p> Semi beamed widely, stopping Shirabu’s heart. He buzzed on the spot as he waited for Semi to finish putting the ring on him, the cheers of the crowd and their former teammates all a distant thing.</p><p> Maybe Semi was right that he wasn’t into cheesy stuff or making a huge deal out of these things but for Semi, he’d endure a lifetime of it. He’d complain about it the whole way, like they usually do, but he’d endure it all for the person who’d been with him through thick and thin. And maybe, he’d occasionally enjoy it too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that's it. :) <br/>I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know it's not the most realistic portrayal of a relationship ever but I just needed some comfort so I focused a lot more on the ups than the downs. </p><p>Thank you all so much! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>